Baleen Class Freighter
BACKGROUND (wookieepedia) Baleen-class heavy freighter was a bulk freighter model used to move huge amounts of cargo. Baleen-class freighters were about 400 meters long and were quite clumsy, but their forward compartment could be opened in transit and used to salvage items found drifing in space, even entire starships. One such freighter was the Eravana, Han Solo and Chewbacca's ship after the loss of the Millennium Falcon. RPG STATS Affiliation: Independent Ship Type: Bulk Freighter Class: Baleen Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering Corporation Crew: 6 (2 minimum) Cargo: 150 000 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 40 000 cockpit - 1900 Sensor/Communications Array - 500 Engines - 12 000 Escape pods (2) - 300 ea AR - 10 Armour - Ignores attacks that do 20md points of damage or less. Anything more than 20md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 15 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 4 Speed - Atmosphere: 300kph, Mach 2 with shileds on FTL Drive: Class 3 Hyperdrive (135 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 6 months. STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 425.99m Height: 47.8m Width: 201.4m WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Tractor beam (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: movement of cargo/ships RANGE - SPACE: 100km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 50km DAMAGE: no damage, opposing piloting checks needed to break free with the pilot of the ship being held at a -20% RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee (no need to attack once a ship is caught) PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 8 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 15 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 6 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 25 000 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 50 000 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 200 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Nav Computer COMBAT BONUSES: Cannot dodge REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)